


I Will Make You Believe You Are Lovely

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Mild Language, Post-Episode: s01e06 FZZT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: Being with Jemma made her forget just how cruel the world was, just how horrid it could be at times. It made her see just how good the world could be, it made her see how just how kind people could be. Being with Jemma was exciting. Skye just hadn't expected to fall for her along the way.





	I Will Make You Believe You Are Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Some Skimmons fluff. I've not actually written Skimmons in a while now! Hope you guys enjoy this one, title is from Lovely by Twenty One Pilots.

She was curled up with Jemma in the scientist’s bunk, the two of them enjoying some b-list action film after Coulson had allowed Jemma the rest of the day off.

Because she had almost died.

Skye tried to shake that thought from her mind, tried to get over the fact that Jemma had almost died today. She had only known the other woman for a number of weeks at this point but she had really grown to care for her. She seemed to light up whatever room that she entered and she just seemed so fascinated with the world and everything in it, everything just seemed to intrigue and interest her, no matter how gross or dead it was. And after almost losing her, Skye had felt something change within her. There was a nervous unsettled feeling in her stomach and it had taken hours for her to work out what it was. It was anxiety. She didn't want to lose Jemma again.

She wanted to protect Jemma.

Jemma, she was so very unlike Skye in so many aspects, she hadn’t seen the dark side of the world, at just how much shit existed in it. She saw the good in everything and everyone and Skye… after everything that had happened in her childhood and all she had went through since she left the children’s home… she had seen the very worst in some people, she had seen just how cruel and horrid the world could be but being with Jemma…

It made her forget all that, all the crap that existed and allowed her to see the good, the very best in people. Every day in the lab was exciting, Jemma usually having one thing or another that she wanted to show the hacker and over the weeks, Skye had found herself falling for this somewhat quirky but extraordinary biochemist.

At first, she had freaked out when she had come to terms the feelings, they had come out of nowhere and then came the regret and the pain. She knew that she had no chance with Jemma, that Jemma had feelings for Fitz. Not her.

“Skye?” came Jemma’s voice, knocking her out of her thoughts. “Are you okay?”

Skye tried to smile up at her, hoping that it wasn’t convincing. “Yeah, yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Jemma frowned at her, concern twinkling in her eyes. “You’ve not been paying attention to the film for the past five minutes or so…”

Skye looked at the laptop that the two of them had set up and seen that the film had been paused. _Ahhh_.

“Skye?” Jemma asked again, a frown crossing her face and Skye just shook her head, trying to collect her thoughts and before she really knew what was happening, Jemma was cupping her face and bringing her lips down to Skye’s.

It took a moment for Skye to register that Jemma was kissing her, that Jemma Anne Simmons was actually kissing her. Her lips were soft and tender, just like how Skye had imagined them, and they had a slight taste of peppermint to them. Within seconds, Skye was deepening the kiss, bringing her arms up to wrap around Jemma’s neck, pulling her in closer.

Jemma obliged and gave a low moan of pleasure as Skye nipped on her bottom lip ever so slightly. The two women were so lost in the moment that the world could have ended and neither would have noticed and then Skye pulled away.

“Skye?” Jemma asked, clearly worried that she had upset her friend, that she had misinterpreted everything. “I’m sorry… I thought…”

Skye shook her head. “You don’t have to apologise.” She closed her eyes, unable to look at Jemma.

“You like me?” Jemma asked, and still not speaking, still not looking at her friend, Skye nodded. “It’s okay, I like you too. I really like you, Skye.”

Skye opened one eye, and then the other, taking in her friend who wore a look of concern on her face. “You do? I thought that you liked Fitz?”

“I love Fitz,” Jemma began to explain. “Don’t get me wrong, I really do and he loves me too but I don’t _like him like him_. We did try dating, a number of weeks during out third year at the Academy but we…” She trailed off and shrugged. “We just kinda didn’t do any of that couple-ly stuff, and it just fizzled out in the end. We just get on better as friends. And I have promised him that he can be the best man or the man of honour at my wedding. Which ever he prefers.”

“So,” Skye said, taking in what Jemma had just said to her. “You wouldn’t be annoyed if I were to ask you out to dinner and then kiss you again?”

Jemma gave a soft laugh, shaking her head. “I wouldn’t. In fact, I would more than love for that to happen.”

Skye, leaning in once again and allowing her lips to once again dance over Jemma’s, their kiss more passionate than the first, had to agree with Jemma.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out this lil short guys, I hope you liked it!


End file.
